


All I Want For Christmas Is You!

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Will Be Boys, Coming Out, Coming of Age, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, May knows tho, Secret Relationship, Shitty title you can tell, yasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: So, an possible -absolute- crush on his best friend wasn't a big deal... Right? —Besides, he was maybe mistaking it for a deep, profound, brotherly love for his friend, it was just him caring about Ned; it didn't mean that he actually liked, like, in a romantic way.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Is that time of the YEAR!! 
> 
> I decorated my house and listened to Frank Sinatra and I thought 'damn, it must be cold in New York right now and Peter must want someone to keep him warm;)))' so this came out and I'm not ashamed.
> 
> Basically, this is a fic of how Peter and Ned lose their virginity to eachother.
> 
> It's my first fanfic with this ship so give it a chance. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so please do let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time that Peter's heart _skipped_  was when he saw Ned in the morning, leaning on his locker with tired eyes and messy hair, mumbling to Peter how much he regretted to sleep until midnight to only _rewatch_  two movies of Star Wars and eat cheddar pop corn —Peter knew that he was in deep shit when he smiled widely and wanted to lean over and kiss his friend to erase the pout and frown from his face. 

 

He knew that  _they_ had something —special? He knew because he could see too how Ned looked at him or how he talked to him, or,  _hell,_ even how he touched him; because, just, normal friends didn't just caressed eachother hands tenderly and secretly when they are sitting down in the school or when they are watching a scary movie. 

 

Their friendship was unusual, that kept heads up in the hallways, in the cafeteria and in the streets, there was too _much_ physical contact and they always seemed to be in their own world. There was too, a lot of staring ay eachother for too long and smiling at eachother for a short time as they ate their Paninis, he knew that something, whatever had to be in between them, but he didn't really wanted to indulge in that thought.

 

Peter  _knows_ that it's not normal, but he's been avoiding it in his mind to just not worry about something else that seemed not-so important.

 

 _Because —_ Since he's officially Spider-Man with the suit that Mr. Stark gave him, _everything_ else seemed not that important; mostly when he almost got blown off by alien tech in the ATM or the ferry shit.

 

 _That_ is important.

 

So, an possible - _absolute-_ crush on his best friend wasn't a big deal... Right? —Besides, he was maybe mistaking it for a deep, profound, brotherly love for his friend, it was just him caring about Ned; it didn't mean that he _actually_  liked, like, in a romantic way. 

 

He was making excuses to not admit the situation that caused so many noise inside his head and he was making a good job in hiding it and pushing it to the back of his mind.

 

But, everyday seemed more difficult to keep inside.

 

-

 

"That is bullshit." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"No —seriously. What the _actual_  fuck?" Ned gaped at him.

 

"Stop looking at me like that!" 

 

"How do you want me to look _like_ when you just told me that you denied Liz fucking Allen invitation to her party?" His friend opened his eyes arms and widened his eyes.

 

"It's not a big deal—".

 

" _It is!_ " Ned yells, "Peter, it really is. We could be cool for a moment, _finally._ Because, the last time you bailed on me on the only party that we've been invited by her —and,  _now,_ you've been invited and you denied!"

 

Peter rolled his eyes and took his shirt of that got stained with mustard when they were eating hotdogs in his kitchen, "You know I'm sorry for bailing on you that time, Ned. But, you know too that I was going after some serious alien—"

 

"Alien tech. Yeah, yeah.  _I know._ But, that's not as cool as Liz party," Ned groaned and then sat up straight in the bed to frown, he shook his head and spoke, "—Ok, forget that, it  _is_ cooler than a party, but still, a party seems pretty cool right now. I'm kinda getting tired of staying every Friday watching funny videos with _you_."

 

Peter frowned and look down, a clean sweater stayed on his hands as listened to what Ned said. He couldn't really blame him, he was actually getting tired of staying every Friday and Saturday in four wall room, but _not_  with Ned; he actually made Peter feel better and have fun and his chest ached now in frustration when he was having the time of his life and Ned seemed to be getting tired of him, apparently.

 

They stayed silent for a few seconds, they're breathing were the only sounds present, but then he heard Ned sighed and stood up from the bed, "Listen, Pete. I didn't mean it like that and you know—"

 

"No, it's fine. I get it," Peter shrugged and put on his sweater quickly before turning around and pretended to organize the books on his desk.

 

"No, it's not," The other boy sighed again, "I'm sorry." 

 

Peter shuddered when he felt Ned standing behind him, breathing close to the back of his neck; he pulled the sleeves of his sweater down his hands to distract himself and turn around. He gulped when he found his face close to his, "It's ok. I'm not mad. You're right, man."

 

"I didn't mean it like _that._ You know I love spending time with you and I would never get tired," Ned mumbled as he took his hand and caressed it with his thumb. Peter smiled slightly and looked up, Ned continued, "But, I want to do cool stuff too, like go to parties or skip classes, with  _you_."

 

"What's the deal with doing _'cool'_  stuff," The brown eyed boy raised the hand that wasn't being held and made a quoting sign. 

 

"It's not a deal. I just wanna live a little more, you know?" 

 

Peter looked down, accidentally catching the sight of their hand interlaced, Ned was still caressing his palm and Peter felt a blush coming up to his cheeks and neck. He leaned against the desk behind him ans pulled Nee closer just a bit, "Ok, I get it," He nodded and smiled, "You wanna be cool? We can be cool."

 

Ned smiled widely and let go of his hand, "Just not  _too_ cool. I still wanna know more about alien tech." 

 

Peter was left craving the touch again as they went to the living room to watch a movie.

 

-

 

They ended up going to the party that everyone was talking about. 

 

It was fucking _awful_.

 

Drunk teenagers were running down the hallways, screaming profanities and pushing people on their way. Peter and Ned were situated in the corner of the living room, looking with a grimace at the picture before them, even Liz was tipsy and laughing with some senior boys; Michelle left long ago when things started breaking and girls started taking their shirts off.

 

He and Ned drank some beer and a cheap liquor that somebody brought, they hated the taste but they wanted to at least experience the consequences that the alcohol has. They were left a little tipsy, still walking straight but their tongues started to tangle as they talked about whatever, just to try and avoid boredom.

 

Peter was about to mutter ' _We should've stay and watch funny videos' —_ But, when he looked beside him, Ned had this look of pure disappointment and sourness on his face, the red cup on his hand was empty as he observed with hunched shoulders. Peter sighed and poked his friend's stomach.

 

"Wanna get out of here?" 

 

Ned shrugged, "Anywhere better?"

 

"We could take a walk and buy Froyos. It's still early." 

 

Ned smiled widely as Peter and him walked out of the house.

 

They smelled like beer, boysh sweat and nicotine; Peter noticed that when they were walking down the street and the frozen yogurt place was just around the corners. He was a little dizzy, sometimes holding his friend's arm for support, it seemed like the air was incrementing the effects of the liquor, even though he was still drinking vodka from the red cup on his hand. Peter shivered and he thought that Ned noticed because he put an arm around him and caressed his covered skin; he was left with a warm heart as he leaned his head on his friend's shoulder.

 

They ate their Froyos in the bench of a lonely park, it was dark and cold, the moom was hidden above the big sycamore trees. Peter was laughing and listening to Ned complaining and criticising the people in the party, his legs were resting comfortably on one of Ned's legs as they sat down close together.

 

"Did you see Flash? His hair looked like it was slicked back with spit by a cow."

 

Peter laughed and lift his arm to stole yogurt from Ned's cup, "Did _you_  see his clothes? His jeand still had the price tag!"

 

Ned chuckled and threw his head back, "I didn't saw that, for real?"

 

"For real. So pathetic."

 

"At least nobody seemed to notice us. And he didn't grabbed the mic to scream Penis Parker. It was good, right?"

 

The boy shrugged effortlessly, "I guess."

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, eating Froyos and breathing slowly, until Ned cleared his throat and straightened his body.

 

"You were right."

 

"What?"

 

"We should've have stay in your place," Ned sighed defeated.

 

"I didn't said any—"

 

"You thought it, Pete," His friend smiled slightly.

 

"That party sucked, mam. But, it's alright because I bought Froyos," Peter grinned and shrugged.

 

"Yeah."

 

Peter sighed and put his cup aside, "Don't make it a bummer. Come on, Ned."

 

"No, it's just—"

 

" _Ned_."

 

"I'm sorry that I insisted on going to just  _be_  cool —Wich the party fucking wasn't— I rather be cool just with you alone, watching dogs sneezing, eating cheddar popcorn, staying up late and trying to hack Mr. stark spidey suit because that's way more cooler than going to a freaking party.  _You_ are way more cooler."

 

And, Peter didn't know what got into him that moment, he didn't know if it was the little amount of alcohol left in his system —Wich he doubt because his body already healed and discarded any foreign substances— or the fact that Ned looked  _so_ pretty saying that to him under the dimmed lights of the park, because it left his heart beating fast, his stomach clenching and his body leaning close to Ned quickly.

 

He hugged Ned's neck, ignoring his widened eyes and kiss his lips, tasting immediately sweet and sour. They stayed there for like a minute with their lips just touching, pressed tightly together without moving, they felt and taste like the inexperience and youthfulness. Peter grew worried when his friend stayed still, gripping the plastic cup on his hand as he breathed in shakily.

 

They pulled away and Peter looked down without hesitation, he stuttered, "I'm sorry. I — _shit—_ what was I thinking? I didn't mean to kiss y—

 

It was Peter's turn now to widen his eyes when Ned shut him up by leaning in and placing his lips over his again; this time, Ned moved them slightly and smiled against the kiss, Peter relaxed and hugged him again. 

 

They made out for like two minutes, stopping to get air and then connecting their lips again, Ned had gasped when Peter's tongue got inside his mouth and explored inside. Ned taste like he imagined he would taste and Peter sighed contently as his best friend sucked his tongue softly, bringing a hand to cup the boy's cheek.

 

" _Wow_ ," Ned whispered when they pulled away, wet lips shinning in the dark.

 

"What just happened?" He whispered.

 

"I don't know. But... Did you like it?" His friend said slowly, his hesitation was behind his words.

 

Peter smiled softly, blush covering his cheeks and Ned, "I did." 

 

"I liked it too," Ned nodded and looked away 

 

"I like _you,_ " The pale boy blurted out before he could stop himself. He relaxed his body when Ned looked at him again after a few seconds and smiled fondly, he held his hand in a tight grip amd squeeze it twice.

 

"I like you too, man." 

 

Peter shook his head, "No, like — _No._ Like, I like you, like you. More than—"

 

"I like you, like you too, Peter," Ned smiled funnily and leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Had been that way for a while, though."

 

He nodded and rested his heart down on his friend's shoulder, whispering  _'good'_ and closing his eyes, the warm feeling on his stomach hasn't leave and he gripped tighter Ned's bigger hand.

 

"Wanna kiss again?"

 

Peter nodded quick and almost ended up on Ned's lap while they forgot the Froyos and made out loudly in the middle of a park.

 

-

 

Christmas was coming and the next few days, Peter spend his time presents finals and going home with Ned after school. They haven't talk about what happened the night of the party, not what the were feeling or wanting. They just keep  _doing_ it.

 

The days were getting colder and May was working more, coming home late and Peter feels guilty when he took that as an advantage to bring Ned home and kiss him without locking the door. 

 

They kept getting better and better at kissing. They kept knowing eachother in that  _erotic_ way, it was never enough and all they wanted when school ended was to keep kissing and touching eachother in the dark of Peter's room. It was playful and comfortable, they could tell eachother what they liked and what they didn't; like that time that Ned pulled way to hard at Peter's hair and Peter whispered to go softer, his heart ached at the delicate kiss place on his lips and the comforting caresses on his head as a sorry.

 

Peter hasn't ask him what they were or _where_ they were heading to, nor did he really wanted to ask, just for the mere reason of not fucking up whatever they were enjoying.

 

They were just two best friends, experimenting and appreciating eachother, right? Not just a word like — _Boyfriend,_ could change anything, even if Peter was dying to cal Ned his boyfriend.

 

It was fucking beautiful and Peter didn't want it to end.

 

But, he forced those thoughts to go away.

 

Peter was leaning his body in the other boy's front as they kissed, his body pinning Ned's against the kitchen counter —They were trying to fix themselves a shitty double cheese sandwich, but they looked at eachother once and connected their lips with desperation; they laughed loudly when their teeth crashed together and stumbled over.

 

His lips were numb from all the biting and licks, but he kept moving his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his hands were gripping the Ned's hair. Peter smiled from time to time when the other's hands caressed carefully his waist, thumbing over his hipbones and gripping the sides. He was in the middle of sucking Ned's tongue when he felt his hands slide down quickly and gripped his bottom surprisingly roughly; Peter pulled away with wide eyes and opened mouth, spit covering his thin lips messily.

 

"Sorry, was that taking it to far?" Ned apologized and went back to hold his waist again, he was blushing and biting his lip.

 

Peter shook his head quickly, "No, it's —I mean, I don't mind. You just - _uh-_ took me by surprise that's all." 

 

The boy nodded slowly and his eyes flicked down to his lips hungrily.

 

He smiled, leaning over again and licking slowly and sensually Ned's parted lips, teasing him, until the other connected their mouths again, " _Mhm,_ " He moaned softly at the contact, their tongues were massaging eachother lazily as wet noises filled the room. Peter's heart jumped when he felt the wide hand on his bottom again, the touch was hesitant and almost shy, staying still and only holding softly, but when Peter mumbled again his lips ' _it's ok' —_ He smiled when Ned gripped quickly and pulled him closer, their crotches brushing together and it got them moaning.

 

The firm grip and constant fondling in his ass was pleasant, like a nice, relaxing massage —As weird as it sounds— but what he really was loving was the fact that how _badly_ Ned was getting worked up by only grabbing his ass and making grind against him. It was like a guy's first time grabbing a girl's boobs and Peter didn't know that it would be a thing the ass grabbing between two boys. 

 

"Fuck —I really, _really_ wanna do something with you, man," Ned mumbled breathlessly against him.

 

"Like what?" He whispered and bite his bottom lip.

 

"I don't know, _something._ "

 

"Here? In the kitchen?" Peter frowned and pulled away slightly.

 

"I don't know... Would you like too?"

 

" _No!_ Here is where May cooks," The boy looked at his friend as if he was dumb and then groaned, "What did—"

 

"May doesn't cook, Peter."

 

" _Tries_."

 

"Then, I don't see the problem," Ned shrugged and smiled.

 

"I _won't_  have sex in the kitchen, Ned," Peter sighed.

 

"I thought you were kinky." .

 

"I am?" He questioned.

 

"Are you?"

 

"Look—"

 

"I'm ready to do it, Pete," Ned looked down, "As long as is with you, I'm ready." 

 

Peter nodded and held both of hus hands, "Me too and I _want_  to. But, I don't have any fucking clue of how to do it or  _who_ will do it, you know —"

 

"I don't really wanna be the girl," His friend grimaced.

 

"Ned," He sighed, " _No_   _one_ is gonna be the girl, alright? We're both boys, just... We gotta figure out what to do."

 

The other nodded slowly and started pulling him close, "I think we should ask MJ and do our own research, we don't even have lube. Do we need lube? We're _gonna_  need lub—"

 

Peter pressed his lips to Ned's to stop his rambling, he kissed him wetly and messily, smiling when Ned hummed happily. Peter pulled away just a bit and closed his eyes, "Let's not worry about that until  _that_ day comes."

 

"Yes," Ned said breathlessly and kissed him again.

 

They grinded their bodies together until they heard the lock of the front door opening and May calling hello, they scurried away to his room and pretended to make homework with red cheeks and awkward boners hiding underneath a pillow.


	2. Under the mistletoe, let's kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I don't know if you remember this fic and thank you for the ones that supported it and this chapter was meant to be post last Christmas, but inspiration just didn't hit home man. 
> 
> But, here it is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Peter wasn't really sure _how_ the hell he ended up on top of his best friend, just when they studying for the chem test and he certainly didn't know how he ended up with a hand in Ned’s soft sides and the other unzipping his jeans and sneaking a hand down and touching for the first time a dick that wasn't his own. He was scared at the beginning but the surprised, _delightful_ sounds that Ned made were enough to encourage Peter.

 

It was as if they couldn't get enough of eachother. Like everything they did together _had_ to turn embarrassedly sexual.

 

Like two day ago, one moment they were playing videogames and the next Ned was kissing up and down his neck and losing the game.

 

They ended up telling Michelle of their — _Relationship?—_ Yes, relationship; they ended up telling her in lunch time with red cheeks and awkward words and Peter actually gave a sigh of relief while Ned looked embarrassed.

 

Because: “I knew it already, you dickheads. You think I didn't notice the hickey on Parker's neck or that you _always_ hold hands in the school bus?”

 

“Oh my god, is it that obvious?” Peter had said terrified while she smirked.

 

“Kinda,” She shrugged, “But, it's cute, tho.”

 

Ned had groaned and hide his head in his arms.

 

So, when May came home, neither of them heard; _not_ when they were to busy eating eachother's faces off and Ned already pulled Peter's shirt off, his larger hand roaming over his pecs and belly, making Peter squirm and sigh delicately. They didn't hear the door closing or the voice calling for Peter, neither did they heard heels against wood or the keys dropping in a crystal bowl.

 

Peter was straddling his best friend's lap and kissing him hungrily - _shirtless too_ \- when his aunt opened the door widely and gasped just a little, not terrified but surprised; they pulled apart quickly with swollen lips, Peter stood by the bed with widened eyes, he looked back for a second to find Ned fixing his clothes and looking down at _anywhere_  but May.

 

He stayed frozen, his hair covered his sweaty forehead and his chest was moving up and down quickly, he opened his mouth but May spoke first and a smile appeared on her face wich made Peter and Ned cringe.

 

"Let's get dinner," She said and held the door frame, "Thai —Ned you want Thai?"

 

"No!" Peter shook his head and then turned to look apologetically at his friend, "He's got a thing—"

 

"I've got a thing, yeah," Ned stood up from the bed slowly.

 

"Ok," May frowned slightly and started walking out of the room, she pointed at Peter and mumbled, "Maybe put on some clothes."

 

The door was closed and Peter let out a breath and he groaned, grabbing a random sweatshirt that was on his chair (He was 100% sure that it was dirty, but he couldn't care, not right _now)_ and he put in on quickly while turning to look at Ned who had a disconcerted expression and he was playing with his own hands.

 

"I'm so dead," Peter gripped his hair and breathed in slowly, "May saw —I'm dead."

 

"She doesn't know?" The other boy frowned.

 

"About us? — _No!_ " 

 

"Not  _that_ , Peter —I'm talking about if she doesn't know that you're, you know... gay?" 

 

The brown eyed boy gaped at his friend for a few seconds, but then he scrunched his eyebrows and looked down, "I'm not —" He sighed, "I'm not gay, Ned — _Right_?"

 

Ned scoffed and started gathering his backpack from the floor, "I thought that what we were doing right there, in your bed was - _is-_ pretty homo, but; whatever, man. Keep telling yourself otherwise."

 

"No, hey," Peter stood in front of him and placed his hands on his chest, "I didn't mean that — I don't even know what I meant."

 

"It's ok, Pete," His friend said gloomily and shrugged again, "I gotta go home."

 

He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry that you can't come to have dinner with us, but I gotta talk with May about it."

 

"I'm sorry that she caught you."

 

"It's not your fault," Peter leaned in and pecked quickly his cheek.

 

"Tell me how it went tomorrow," Ned mumbled and started walking out of the room beside the other.

 

"I will."

 

They were on their way to the front door and they passed past the kitchen and May was leaning in the kitchen counter; Ned raised a hand and smiled awkwardly, "Bye, Mrs. Parker!" He called and she answered with a wide smile and a wave. They both hurried to the door, almost tripping on their feet and Peter leaned on the wall as his friend opened the door.

 

"She's weirdly calm and cool about this, bro," Ned whispered and adjusted the backpack on his shoulders.

 

"Yeah —Wich scares me _more,_ " He hissed and looked behind him to make sure that she wasn't watching.

 

Ned slapped his shoulder slightly and started walking backwards, still looking at him, "Good luck, Pete. See you tomorrow."

 

The apartment was silent when he slammed the door shut and echoed inside the walls, he exhaled and walked towards the kitchen again, his feet felt cold against the wood and his hands were shaking together. He saw May in the same place and looked down.

 

"Hey," Peter mumbled.

 

"Hey, kiddo," She said, "How was school?"

 

He answered with a small good and looked up, and, _again —_ He saw that same expression of composure and tranquility in her face and was  _fucking_ freaking out but at the same time he was content for some reason. Because; never in a million days he imagined that May would find him on top of his friend, eating his face and she wasn't yelling at him or throwing stuff in the wall.

 

"So, we're going for Thai?" He asked hopefully.

 

" _So —_ You and Ned?" May raised her arm in question, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

 

"What I was supposed to tell you?" Peter asked, "It's not like we're dating because—"

 

"Oh, _what_  I saw in that room was absolutely more than 'just friends', Peter."

 

Peter panicked and he felt bile coming up his throat and he felt like passing out, but then May gave him a sympathetic look and walked towards him, "May, I—"

 

"Hunny," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. I'm not mad —I mean," She let out a small chuckle, "I'm mad about the fact that I had to find out _that_  way because I wish that you would've told, but — I'm  _not_ mad, Peter.

 

"I'm sorry," He looked down and crossed his arms.

 

"I thought that we trusted eachother?" May pointed between them and shrugged, "What happened to that?"

 

"I'm sorry," The boy repeated and sighed, "I just —I was afraid."

 

"Of what?" She put a hand on his chin and made him look up, "Me rejecting you?"

 

He shrugged, "I guess."

 

"Oh, Peter," May sighed softly and Peter's eyes burned with wetness when he saw the small smile on her lips and sad eyes, "I would never do that, kiddo. No matter what. You should know that by now."

 

He nodded and sniffed slightly, "I know."

 

She stared at him for a few seconds and then brushed his hair back and held on to his shoulder, she said slowly, "You like boys?"

 

Peter took a deep, wet breath and looked down, he nodded, almost passing unnoticed and he didn't realize he was crying until May pulled his to her chest and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back up and down. She was shushing him softly and rocking him sideways as he sobbed slightly and clutched at her shirt. She whispered encouragements for a minute until his whimpers and sniffs quieted down slowly until he was just breathing carefully.

 

The boy pulled away as he rubbed his eyes.

 

"It's ok, kiddo. Alright?" May said and gave him a small smile, "That doesn't change anything and never will. It doesn't change the fact that I love you."

 

Peter nodded and sniffed one more time, he hugged her tightly again and said quietly, "Love you too."

 

-

 

The next morning he went to school, the subway was crowded than usual and his earphones weren't enough at some point to cover up the noise. The cold air of December hit his face and made his nose red when he entered the hallways —He had went on a quick patrol last night, just for the mere purpose of releasing all the tension and worries and  _God,_ he loved Mr. Stark for putting that heater in his suit or else he would've freeze his balls in between the buildings.

 

Peter was opening his locker's combination when Ned suddenly appeared next to him and leaned in the metal of the othe locker, he smiled widely when he watched his friend eyed him up curiously, "Hey."

 

"Hey," Ned said and then frowned, "You're alright?"

 

"Sure," He chuckled and opened the locker, "Why wouldn't I?"

 

His Friday widened his eyes and got closer, "Are you serious?  _Uh, duh? —_ May caught us—"

 

"Shh," Peter looked around quickly, "Everything's cool, man. She hugged me and stuff."

 

"Are you serious?" His friend gaped at him.

 

"One hundred percent."

 

Ned sighed and nodded, "Gosh, May is so cool."

 

"I know," He smiled.

 

"So, like... Am I allowed to come back to your place?" The shorter boy said guiltily and looked down.

 

"Hey," Peter said softly and he with  _difficulty_ avoided to lift his head and kiss his lips to comfort, "Of course you can. She loves you, man," He paused for a minute and got closer, "I love  _you_."

 

Ned couldn't hide the big grin as he nodded again, the other slammed his locker shut and they started walking to their first class.

 

"Although she wants us to keep the door opened now at all costs and—" The boy cringed visibly and quoted, " ' _Do not_  get freaky while she's not home'"

 

"God. Sucks to be you," Ned smiled and elbowed him fondly.

 

The day was quiet and they got out earlier because they were in finals, they only got two more to do before the went off in the Christmas break. Peter was _fucking_  estatic about the fact that Flash didn't said anything and just decided to ignore them, but he didn't miss the way that he looked at them when they were eating lunch with Michelle and Ned has an arm around his shoulders —Peter decided that he would worry later because he was way too happy because he was going to spend the whole day (as usual) with Ned.

 

The plan was to go eat and maybe go to the movies with Michelle but she bailed on them and said that she was going to her house to sleep instead —Peter felt a little guilty when he almost punched the air in victory because,  _now_ , he and Ned were going to be alone.

 

He let May now and rolled his eyes when she called through the phone: ' _No funny business!_ ' 

 

They spent the whole day walking around and going into stores (they even went to a sex shop, but the employee politely escort them out) Ned couldn't stopped laughing when Peter blushed and stuttered when the first thing that they saw were this  _huge_ dildos. 

 

Peter and Ned ate at the mall and stayed for hours in the comic store, there were not good movies so they decided to go back to his place to their because Ned was staying over.

 

The sky was already getting dark as they walked to the nearest subway station and Peter was jumping up and down as they waited for the ride and he moved his arms to the sides as he explained how he patrolled last night (Ned kept mumbling  _'cool_ ' and  _'super cool'_ over and over as he watched the other with an amazed expression) Peter stumbled once over his shoelace and they laughed together.

 

Weirdly enough the train that they got in was almost empty, but for a few people in the the front, so they unconsciously went as far away from them and sat in the back, just were a window would start to show the brick walls of the subway.

 

They were talking lowly, close and sides touching and Peter tried not to blush when Ned rested and arm in the back of his seat, it was unmindful but it still felt protective and sweet as Ned leaned in closer to him, explaining excitedly about—

 

Peter honestly didn't know what he was talking about because he was to entranced in eyeing his friend's lips and face so he just nodded along a few times and smiled fondly when Ned's eyes widened and he make weird gestures with his hands.

 

"And then,  _BAM_!"

 

He jumped slightly on his seat and made a confused expression, watching Ned staring at him expectantly and almost out of breath.

 

"What?" Peter blinked.

 

" _What_?" Ned blinked back at him and then rolled his eyes, "Bro, I literally just told you about—"

 

And, of course for Peter the most rational thing to do was to —unthinkingly— lean over quickly, grip with one hand friend's collar and bring him over as he collided their lips stupidly and hurtfully; he closed his eyes and sighed happily before moving back with a lazy smile and halfclosed lids, only to found the other with raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

 

"Peter," Ned hissed and turned back to look behind them.

 

The boy did too, almost in fear, but once he saw no one minding them (and if they did, they had turn around) he smiled and kissed him again, lips not moving just a sweet, long peck, "May won't be home tonight," he whispered against his mouth.

 

His friend frowned, "So? —I'm still staying over, right?"

 

"Yeah," He nodded and looked down, blushing and trying not to stuttered as he thought of what he was going to say next, "But... I think I'm ready."

 

"For me to stay over?" Ned's frown deepened.

 

Peter sighed frustratedly and rolled his eyes, " _Ned_ ," He stated softly, "No, I mean that,  _I'm ready_."

 

"For?"

 

The brown haired boy sighed again and lowered his voice, "To, you know, do  _it_ with you."

 

"Do what —oh,  _oh_ ," Ned made a face like he just found the key to rulw the world but then he was blushing too and looking down, "You are?"

 

Peter nodded, "Are you?"

 

His friend nodded rapidly and held his hand tenderly, " _So_  ready. I want it to be with you, you're so fucking hot and my best friend. What could be better but to have my first time with you?"

 

The boy giggled and bumped their shoulders, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Ned kissed his cheek and Peter smiled widely.

 

They eagerly hold hands and waited until they were at Peter's silent apartment.

 

-

 

It was all  _very_ surreal and weird —it was good.

 

Peter's been like this before, ontop of his best friend, now boyfriend, straddling his legs and grinding down on him as they kissed hotly but at the same time with sweetness and care. 

 

But, it was different because this time Peter won't just be on Ned's lap and get eachother off quickly; instead, they were going to have sex (or try) for the first time and it was pretty fucking scary.

 

"How are we gonna do this?" Ned asked softly, hands gripping tighter his hips.

 

"Um —I don't know, I guess you have to put it in me?" He blushed and shrugged slightly.

 

"That's sounds hot," The other sighed shakily, "I've seen videos."

 

"Yeah... me too," Peter mumbled, "They seem to enjoy it. I-I think —do you think I will enjoy it?"

 

Ned looked at him with loving eyes and stroked his cheek softly, "I'll make sure of it, Pete. I swear. I  _will_ take care of you."

 

The boy smiled shyly but widely and hid his face on hia friend's neck, nosing at the chubby skin and kissing slightly, "I trust you."

 

"Me too," Ned pushed his curls back, caressing his scalp for a few moments until he cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "So... how are we gonna do this? —like, I didn't even brought a condom, or  _own_ one for that matter and we're supposed to use one, right?, Even if you can't get pregnant, because you know, sexual health and all that and if don't use one we can make a habit out of it and then sexual illness come in the picture and then—"

 

Peter kissed him harshly, like bruising their lips and biting his friend's bottom lip slightly, he cracked a fond, "You're rambling, Ned."

 

His friend sighed and looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, nervous I guess."

 

"It's ok, I'm nervous too —I mean, think I should be way more nervous than you because I'm about to have something  _in_ where shit comes out—"

 

"Ew, no! Now you're rambling too," Ned groaned and covered his face, "We're such losers."

 

Peter smiled and slapped his shoulder, "But, we're losers together."

 

"Yeah," He smiled and kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you."

 

"I love you too," The boy grinned and sat back on his lap, placing his hands on his soft tummy and drumming them there, watching the flesh moved and he squeezed it fondly through the shirt, "So..."

 

"So..."

 

"I kinda have a condom in my drawer, you know the one that the teacher gave us at Sex Ed?"

 

"Oh, yeah," Ned nodded, "I honestly threw mine to the trash because I didn't thought I would  _ever_ have any sort of intercourse."

 

"Well," The brown haired boy shrugged, "You're about to now."

 

"And it's amazing," He widened his eyes and placed his hands on the boy's waist, "And more because it's with  _you_ —my hot, fit, have a six pack best friend." 

 

"Stop," Peter blushed and raised his arms to cover his face and muttered, "I'm not hot."

 

Ned gave him an incredulous look, "Are you serious? —you're like the hottest guy ever and he's on my lap right now and I'm so lucky."

 

The boy smiled softly, with closed lips and leaned down to kiss him slowly, "You're hot too."

 

"I'm not," His friend huffed, "You don't have to say it back just to be nice."

 

"Stop that," Peter frowned and pulled away, eyeing Ned's insecure eyes darting away, "Hey, don't say that. I think you're so hot and intelligent, or else, I wouldn't have _this_ ," He grinded down his hard-on against Ned's crotch.

 

"You said just to be nice. You don't have to, Pete, I don't mind—"

 

"Fucking stop that," The boy said angrily and pouted, "You're so hot, cute, handsome and amazing and I want you to  _see_ that like I do."

 

Ned stared at him for a moment before smiling fondly and bringing Peter down for long, heated kiss —they stayed like that, making out, their tongues touched eachother, making them eager and inpatient as they held eachother.

 

Peter's heart drummed fast against his chest when his hand went to play with the button of his boyfriend's jeans and his hand lowere, feeling his hard-on.

 

"Peter..."

 

"Should we —you know," He pointed at their clothes and Ned nodded enthusiastically.

 

They ended up naked and blushing, even though they've seen eachother like that before, again, it was different, because Peter shivered, senses screaming when Ned eyed him up and down with dark eyes.

 

The bed was way too small, but they didn't mind, Peter was on his back with Ned between his legs, he was hugging his neck loosely and Ned had his arms on each side of his head, resting on the mattress as they kissed again (it was as if they couldn't get enough of eachother).

 

And it felt so intimately good to feel eachother  _that_ close, skin against skin, warm and tender and Peter loved every part of Ned's body and he made sure to show it when Ned seemed to want to cover himself, so Peter ran his hands widely over his soft sides and back, squeezing the skin and digging his nails.

 

It was so weird but at the same time hot to watch Ned opening the condom that Peter handed him from the bottom of his drawer, his chubby fingers were shaking slightly as he ripped the foil open and Peter breathed ij before spreading his legs wider, feet rubbing against the soft sheets.

 

They chose to wear a condom, because —it seemed like the right thing even if they were both male virgins and couldn't possibly have anything, but, they honestly barely knew what they were doing.

 

"Fuck, that's hot," Peter panted as he watched his boyfriend put rolled down the condom on his hardness, amazingly doing it at the first time, "Holy shit," He looked at the ceiling and gripped his hair with one hand, "I'm about to have that inside me."

 

Ned shrugged, "It's not that big, so I don't think you'll—"

 

"It's big for me," He quickly said, "It's _perfect_  actually."

 

His boyfriend smiled and leaned down, kissing him tenderly as one of his fingers grazed Peter's rim. 

 

Peter jumped slightly and pulled away, "Come on, babe, do it."

 

Ned nodded and pecked his forehead longingly, "We should probably have gotten lube," He muttured.

 

"Yeah, probably," The brown haired boy nodded, "But, it's good like this. I want you now."

 

"I want you too," He whispered, "I love you, Pete."

 

Peter smiled widely, "I love you too."

 

Ned nodded one last time and sighed nervously before pushing in slowly.

 

It was odd and painful, Peter blinked rapidly before finally closing his eyes as Ned just got the tip inside; he had to turn his head aside to not show that he was already crying and it didn't hurt that bad but was kinda difficult to breach his body, Peter's legs twitched and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. 

 

He didn't know if it felt good or bad, but he liked it because it was Ned who was doing it.

 

"Wait, wait," Peter whispered, he sniffed and whimpered slightly. 

 

"Are you ok?" Ned sounded and looked alarmed, inspectioning his face, "Oh no, you're crying. I'm so sorry. I'll stop."

 

"No, no!" He quickly looked up with teary eyes and hugged Ned's shoulders, "It hurts, but it's normal, I swear. J-just let me get use to it."

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

"I don't know," The boy whispered, still looking at him, "It's weird but I don't think it's bad."

 

His boyfriend nodded and kissed him sweetly, brushing back on sweaty curls from Peter's forehead, "I'll make it up to you. I promise, I'll make it good."

 

"It's already good," Peter smiled shyly, "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Pete."

 

They kissed and sighed, Peter allowed Ned to rock against him slightly and he was still in pain but it was bearable, they weren't that nervous anymore and Peter smiled when Ned groaned everytime that he accidentally clenched on his hardness. 

 

They only made it until Ned was halfway inside, that's all Peter could take; for now. He felt like he was stretching to the limit and was actually afraid that he could hurt himself so Ned trusted slowly and carefully, and Peter looked al the time at the dark eyes above him as he stroke his own hardness because he knew they both were close to their release.

 

Peter didn't particularly felt pleasure from being penetrated, he was still getting used to it, but the fact that Ned was doing that to him make up for it and made him relaxed, because he knew that first times sucked and he knew too that he will like having sex more in the future when he and Ned get the hang of it.

 

"I-I love you so much, Peter," Ned whispered shakily, "You've no idea."

 

Peter's chest clenched and he kissed him desperately, "I love you so much."

 

It was good. Even though it wasn't perfect or correct, it were  _them_  and that's why it was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to keep me alive! And if you want to write me a prompt go ahead:) anything with Peter in it


End file.
